


princely duties

by desitonystark



Series: AU-gust 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Asgardian Tony Stark, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: Thor Odinson, Crown Prince of the Realm of Asgard, Brother of Loki the Silvertongue, son to Frigga the Kind and Odin the Great, was known for a great many things.He was known for his great looming stature, stranding tall and proud even for an Asgardian, with muscles that rippled and tensed as he walked. He was known for his illustrious hair, a thick blond mane that he'd taken a vow to never cut, braided and cascading down his shoulders in thick waves. He was known for his might on the battlefield, for the terror he struck through the heart of his enemies when he called lighting itself down to rain fire on those who dared oppose him.He was known for being a gentle prince, for always having an ear open and the time for a pitcher of ale. He was known for the bond he had with his brother Loki - how the two of them had curled around each other at birth, his tiny fist clenched around his brother's equally tiny pinky, and never let go.But more than any of that, Thor Odinson was known for never taking a Consort, in all his years.//AU-gust Day 9: Royalty AU
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: AU-gust 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858159
Comments: 9
Kudos: 310





	princely duties

**Author's Note:**

> "Royal balls are such a bore, aren't they?" [from this prompt list](https://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/146232035065/royalty-au-sentence-starters)  
> 

Thor Odinson, Crown Prince of the Realm of Asgard, Brother of Loki the Silvertongue, son to Frigga the Kind and Odin the Great, was known for a great many things.

He was known for his great looming stature, stranding tall and proud even for an Asgardian, with muscles that rippled and tensed as he walked. He was known for his illustrious hair, a thick blond mane that he'd taken a vow to never cut, braided and cascading down his shoulders in thick waves. He was known for his might on the battlefield, for the terror he struck through the heart of his enemies when he called lighting itself down to rain fire on those who dared oppose him.

He was known for being a gentle prince, for always having an ear open and the time for a pitcher of ale. He was known for the bond he had with his brother Loki - how the two of them had curled around each other at birth, his tiny fist clenched around his brother's equally tiny pinky, and never let go.

But more than any of that, Thor Odinson was known for never taking a Consort, in all his years.

"Mother," he says in a tone that attempts to belie how frustrated Thor was that the topic of discussion was yet again, his potential marriage, "I do not want a consort. I need no person by my side. I am perfectly equipped to lead Asgard on my own. What use do I have of a snake who's only wed me for the sake of climbing the social ladder?"

"Thor!" Frigga admonishes, even as Loki attempts to disguise his smile behind his pitcher, for their mother's sake more than Thor's. "I've raised you better than to talk like that."

Thor shrugs, biting into the wild boar that the Brothers Three had hunted earlier in the day, "It's the truth Mother, and you know it as well as I. I'm to sit on the Throne of Asgard, I cannot reasonably believe that anyone who sits by me is there because of me and not because of what I represent."

"I certainly didn't marry your father because he was to be King," Frigga says, and Thor instantly feels guilty for his words, even though he makes no move to take them back, "and someone out there will do you the same courtesy. You just have to be open to the possibility."

Next to him, Loki chokes on his food, and Thor extends a leg to kick him into submission. He didn't need his Mother to know of his various proclivities. The fact that she suspected he had multiple partners warming his bed at night was more than enough.

"You should listen to Mother Thor," Loki wheezes, his voice raspy from the coughing fit, "It's always good to be open to opportunities. You never know who might be the right fit."

Frigga beams at Loki, and Thor manfully resists the urge to pull a childish face at his brother.

"Enough of this talk" Odin booms, and both Thor and Loki turn as one to face their Father, "You have had many a year to find a Consort of your own, and you choose to squander your time. It is unbecoming of the Crown Prince to be unmoored, and it is only proper that you find a Consort. Since you continue to be a child and dig your heels in about this, we shall go about this the old-fashioned way."

Odin fixes his one good eye on Thor, "There will be a ball in the Palace, a week from now. People from all over the Nine Realms shall be invited, and by the end of the night - you will have chosen someone to court."

"And if I don't?" Thor asks bravely.

"Then I will not name you my Heir."

/

Thor pulled at the ends of his sleeves, shifting this way and that in front of the expansive mirror in his chambers. It wasn't that he was a stranger to the need to put on garments from the more extravagant side of his armoire, but he'd never quite gotten used to it.

He much preferred being in his breeches and covered in mud, sweat and blood. Being a warrior was in his blood, when he felt rooted and centred, and everything else felt like a farce.

There's a knock on his door but before he has so much as say, "Come In!", Loki has turned the knob and extended his own initiation.

"Had you been anyone else," he huffs, looking at his brother's reflection rather than turning to face him, "I would've had you beheaded for the arrogance to enter my chambers without my permission."

"Now that's not true," Loki says demurely. There's a flash, and where Loki was standing, is an image of his last bedpartner, a shapely woman with brunette hair that curled around her shoulders.

"Had I been this fair maiden," he continues, and even though the voice is feminine, it is still distinctly Loki, "I don't imagine I would've been mistreated so."

"I don't imagine you would be amenable to taking my cock in your mouth either," Thor says dryly, and Loki shudders predictably at the thought, "there's always exceptions to the rules." There's another flash, and Loki is back in his true form - glaring at Thor.

"You always take the fun out of everything," Loki says mulishly, "I didn't need to know what you and she did together in these rooms."

Thor shrugs, because as much as he loves his brother, he is not in the mood for a battle of wits tonight. Loki must realise this, because he softens, and walks over to place a reassuring arm on Thor's shoulders.

"If all else fails Brother," he says in complete seriousness, "I can always seek off to Jotunheim and light a fire under their asses, create enough destruction so that you may use War as an excuse to delay your search of a Consort."

Despite himself, Thor chuckles and leans his head against Loki's hand, "you would do that for me Brother?"

"I would," Loki nods, "It wouldn't be a hardship too. I've always wanted to know whether Frost Giants would truly melt under fire or they just look ice-y."

"When I am to be King," Thor says, reaching for his cloak, "Remind me never to allow you to meddle in foreign affairs."

Loki makes a face, like he wants to disagree, but can't find a good enough response for Thor's statement.

The Palace itself is resplendent, and it is clear that Mother has gone all out for the special occasion. Thor ordinarily would've loved it, had he not known what the purpose for tonight's ball was. A quick scan of the crowd proved that Father had indeed not been lying - people from all over the Nine Realms had attended. In the corner of his eye, Thor thinks he recognises the familial glimmer of Frost Giant magic, so he nudges Loki with his shoulder and points surreptitiously.

"You might get your desire after all brother," he says in a whisper, "It appears that Laufey has sent ambassadors of his own for tonight's ball."

"Now wouldn't that be a scandal?" Loki murmurs back, "if you were to take back a Frost Giant tonight? Maybe you should just to piss Father off."

Across the room, Mother is gesturing for Thor to mingle, and with a sigh - he bids Loki his leave and walks more purposefully into the hall, greeting guests of all manner. He even takes a couple of women for a spin on the dance floor, dipping them and flipping them and engaging in polite conversation before he begs off.

It goes on for close to an hour, until the monotony threatens to rot Thor's brain, and he hides away in a corner of the ballroom with a pitcher of ale, hoping that the shadows will provide him some break before his princely duties restart.

"Royal balls are such a bore aren't they?" says a voice next to him, and Thor jumps. He turns and his voice gets caught in his throat, because standing next to him with a cheeky smile, is possibly the most attractive person that Thor has ever laid his eyes on, in all of his years of existence. 

"It's been a while since I've been to one," the man continues, oblivious of the thoughts currently running through Thor's head, "but I somehow convinced myself in Nidavellir that I missed this whole dog and pony show." He wrinkles his nose, and Thor is overcome with the urge to reach out and kiss it, "I can't tell if it's comforting or depressing that I've been proven wrong."

“You were on Nidavellir?” Thor says, his tongue feeling like lead in his month, “I wasn’t aware that Eitri let anyone visit the star?”

“Ah but I’m special," the man says, and there's a twinkle in his eyes, "Besides I wasn't visiting. I was there to learn." He extends a hand, and Thor reaches out to grasp it on instinct, noting how small it looks in his, "Anthony Starkison. But my friends call me Tony."

"Thor Odinson," Thor hasn't let go of his hand yet, "I'm afraid my friends don't have many creatives names for me. Although my brother does call me a brute and an idiot on occasion."

"I know who you are," Tony says, and it’s a simple statement, yet Thor feels a shiver run through him. Perhaps Father's inane idea of hosting a royal ball, wasn't so inane after all.

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/626351501759152128/princely-duties-au-gust-day-9-royalty-au)   
>  [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/desi_tonystark/)   
> 


End file.
